Kiseki o Sagashiteiru
by Kourika
Summary: A bittersweet shonen ai fic about the relationship between Mikael and Raphael...and what it could mean for Sara


# _Kiseki o Sagashiteiru_

* * *

This story takes place after episode 20 of the Tenshi ni Narumon anime series. If you haven't seen that far or don't know who Raphael is, the plot may be a little confusing, but I don't think there are any major spoilers.

The characters presented here are not mine; they are the creation of Heaven Project and the companies who bought the animation rights. Unless you're out to get a massive manga/video/CD collection I have nothing worthwhile anyway!^_~

Enjoy!

* * *

Raphael pressed his ethereal cheek against Mikael's warm hand and closed his eyes.If he concentrated enough he could almost feel the rough texture of the boy's fingers against his skinOne crystalline tear crossed the dimensions to gently rest on the comforting hand, and the angel shivered.Just telling you how much I care isn't enough sometimes, Raphael whispered sadly.You make me long to be human again, at least for a moment, so that I can hold you in my arms.Pain and longing clogged his throat, and he turned his head to press a phantom kiss into Mikael's palm.

Mikael blushed and shyly looked down, studying the tear glistening on his hand.Sometimes if your will is strong enough your desires can come true Unthinkingly he licked the droplet from his skin and leaned forward to place his head on Raphael's insubstantial chest. I've always thought that miracles really were the result of people wishing hard enough for what they wanted

The angel desperately ran his hands through the boy's pale blue hair, sighing in frustration.Mikael, it's been a long time since I believed in anything.

The young man gently cupped his companion's face between his hands.If Eros can trust in the power of love when Silky keeps hurting him couldn't you have faith in me, Raphael?Mikael gently pressed his lips to his mentor's, reaching up to embrace the other man.Please, Kamisama, he whispered fervently, grant me this one request

Strong arms pulled him close, and the young man trembled as the angel hungrily returned his kiss.Raphael's hands stroked his slender back, and Mikael daringly ran his tongue along the other man's lips.Abruptly, he fell forward, dizzily noting that his head now protruded through his companion's torso.what happened?

His mentor shrugged ruefully.I'm afraid my faith wasn't strong enough to grant more than one touch, Raphael sighed, gently caressing the boy's cheek.I love you, Mikael, he said wistfully, but I met you too late to save me

Noelle shut the apartment door quietly and ran down the stairs.She had the terrible feeling that she'd eavesdropped on a very private moment, like the ones Papa and Mama sometimes shared.Her characteristic smile faded, and tears flooded the girl's big blue eyes.Poor Kael-san and Hael-san!

Sara stood in the front yard, her pretty face marred by a fierce scowl.Where have you been? she snapped.Dinner's ready, and no one knew where'd you'd gone, not even Yuusuke!

The blonde girl's steps slowed, and she tried to order her jumbled thoughts.I just wanted to give Kael-san and Hael-san some of the cookies you made.

Her older sister blushed and twirled her hair.

Noelle shuffled her feet, and then blurted, Sara, you have to give up on him!He's in love with HaelI mean Ra-pha-el-san!She clapped her hands over her mouth.It wasn't supposed to come out that way, and what if Sara criedshe couldn't stand it if her big sister was unhappy because of her news.

Sara's face turned white, and two large tears welled up in her eyes.I suppose it's no use asking how you found out, b

The younger girl hugged Sara tightly.Don't worry, I'll always love you!Besides you're so pretty that you'll find a wonderful boyfriend like Yuusuke!

The red-haired girl grinned weakly.I'm sure you're right, Noelle

Yay! Yay! I cheered up Sara! the blonde girl sang cheerfully as she bounced up the walk.Cheer up, cheer up!

Sara sighed, watching her air-headed little sister dance around.Sometimes I wonderwould things have been any different if I'd been the one wanted to be an angel?She shrugged eloquently.I'm a fool anyway.He'd never see me as anything other than the daughter of a witch, especially since Mama's taken to flying again.Stillmaybe if I wish hard enough I can find my own miracle, and she turned invisible once more. 

* * *

1. The title simply means "Searching for a miracle"

* * *

[Take me back! Kourika's evil and twisted!][1]

© 2000 [_jscaife@austin.rr.com_][2]  


* * *

   [1]: http://orion.spaceports.com/~kourika/lemon.htm
   [2]: mailto:jscaife@austin.rr.com



End file.
